


Drool

by LivviBee



Series: Bucket List [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug Use, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, this reads as non-con for a majority of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee
Summary: What's a superhero to do when they wake up bound and naked, and in a drug induced haze?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bucket List [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807537
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Drool

**Author's Note:**

> The very lovely TellMeNoAgain was so kind to give me feedback and read over this story before I posted. <3 This fulfills my Starkerfestivals "ring gag" bingo square.

When Peter woke up his head was pounding and spinning. He felt untethered from his body, everything was dark. His head was hanging forward unsupported, and what was going on with his mouth? It was propped open around some cold ring of metal, leaving drool to run out of his mouth in long strings. Peter tried to raise his arms only to realize they were tied behind his back, and that he was strung across something naked, without a stitch of clothing to protect him. His ass was propped in the air and his spread legs were tied down at the ankle. Peter struggled weakly against his bonds but they refused to give. 

_ Oh God, why can’t I break out? Do they know I’m Spider-Man? _

He let out a sob of panic that came out garbled due to the gag in his mouth. “Hlp! Hllpp!” 

Peter jumped in fear when he heard a dark chuckle reverberate around the room. His pleading fell quiet as a calloused hand began to travel down his naked flank. 

“I see you’ve rejoined us, Mr. Parker,” the anonymous man said. “Do you know why you’re here?”

Peter searched his mind and could honestly think of too many criminals and baddies who wanted his ass, so he just shook his head miserably. 

“The docks,” the man started to say.

Peter was even more confused, and let out a muffled noise of incomprehension. What did the docks have to do with this? He shrieked when a slap landed on his unprotected ass. 

“Listen when I’m talking to you, boy!” The man grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair and pulled his head up to speak directly into his ear. His beard tickled the side of Peter’s jaw. “You were seen taking pictures at the docks last week. Who are you working for?”

“M n wrkn fr nyone!” Peter struggled to shout out around the gag.

Another slap ricocheted off his ass. “Don’t lie to me, Mr. Parker. Maybe your tongue will be a little freer after another dose.” 

Peter froze in panic. Another dose of what? He felt a sharp prick on his neck, and then time went fuzzy again. The room was back to spinning, but this time it felt like his skin was on fire. 

_ I’m so hard. Why am I so hard? Where am I, again? _

“Mister…. Parker…” The words filtered into Peter’s ears, drawn out and hazy. 

Peter let out a miserable little moan. What was happening? He could feel someone touching him, dragging their hands across his sensitive skin. His spidey sense was tingling, going haywire as he tried to make sense of the footsteps echoing around the room. 

“We have… making you talk, Parker…” The deep voice echoed around Peter’s brain. 

“Huh?” He tried to say around the metal in his mouth, but it still came out garbled. 

The hands brushed along his sides again, leaving Peter shivering in their wake. They traveled down his body, stopping to cup his ass and spread his cheeks. The cool air bit at Peter’s exposed entrance, and he cried out in alarm, causing a long, glistening strand of drool to hang from his mouth.

“Stop!” He tried to shout, attempting to preserve what was left of his dignity, but it only came out as a weak “sta!”

The hands trailed leisurely down to where his ankles were tied with rough scratchy rope, checking the security of his bonds, then left his body completely. 

Peter again tried to make sense of the footsteps in the room- he thought they were coming closer to his head but couldn’t be sure around the fog in his brain. Suddenly two fingers shoved into his open mouth, shooting straight across his tongue to the back of his throat, making Peter gag helplessly. There was nothing he could do against the intrusion, the ring of metal kept his mouth propped open from behind his teeth, so his attempts to bite down on the fingers was entirely fruitless. Peter tried to use his tongue to push the fingers out of his mouth to no avail. 

“What… slut… tongue on… fingers…” The voice sounded surprised and pleased instead of the annoyance Peter was expecting. 

_ Why? What? Why is he pleased?” _

Peter flinched as he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper sliding down. 

“N- no!” He sobbed out, for once able to make his intent clear.

Soon came the sensation of soft flesh being stroked across his checks, leaving a sticky trail to dry in the cool air surrounding Peter.

_ It’s his dick. That’s his dick on my face. _

If Peter thought he felt violated before, it was nothing compared to the feeling of the man shoving his cock through the ring into Peter’s mouth. The stranger thrust his hips, shoving the tip of his dick against the back of Peter’s throat. Peter gagged helplessly, crying out fruitlessly around the intrusion. The sounds of his humiliation filled the room. A wet noise, like a glurk, glurk, glurk echoed harshly. Tears streamed out of his eyes at almost the same rate as the spit flowing out of his open mouth, and collected in the fabric of the blindfold only to leak out of the bottom and leak down his face. 

Peter lost himself in the rhythm of the man’s cock violating his body. The spinning in his head was back stronger than ever, and he was still rock hard and aching between his thighs. It could have been minutes or hours of endless thrusting, Peter had no frame of reference in his dizzying darkness. The stranger pushed his length all the way into Peter’s open mouth, laughing cruelly as Peter gagged again. The man leaned forward and wrapped his hands in Peter’s tangled brown hair, pulling his mouth down even further onto his cock. 

“Swallow if you know what’s good for you,” he grunted out. 

Peter’s mouth filled with salty, bitter cum as the man kept thrusting in and out. He choked on the hot load, refusing to swallow, making cum join the spit running out the corners of his mouth. 

The stranger swore and pulled his cock out of Peter’s mouth before slapping him several times roughly across the face. “Good!” slap “Sluts!” smack “Swallow!” slap. 

Peter’s head snapped left then right with the blows, the pain clearing his head slightly. “Please, sta” he begged around the gag. 

The man sighed and began to circle Peter’s prone form. “What am I going to do with you Mr. Parker?”

Peter was terrified of what the answer may be. His mind was racing as he considered the long list of possibilities, and he started pathetically sobbing anew, tears once again streaming down his face from below the blindfold.

The man abruptly yanked Peter up onto his knees and let out a surprised and pleased noise. “Better stop those crocodile tears, Mr. Parker, you’ve got an awful lot of nerve grizzling like your heart’s breaking when your dick is so hard.” He flicked the head of Peter’s dick, and laughed when Peter tried to flinch away. 

Peter’s head was still too foggy to put up much fight as the man grabbed at his aching erection. He squirmed weakly, shimmying his body back and forth, trying to dislodge the stranger’s grip. Peter was trapped, with his legs spread and tied down, held upright by the man’s tug on his bound hands. The grip around his cock was firm and rough, sparking into a steady rhythm. The hand moved up and down, up and down. Peter felt cheated by the electricity that followed in the wake of the man’s attention. His head dipped forward in despair, open mouth leaking drool and leftover cum in long strings down to his chest. As the pleasure built so did the frequency of Peter’s sobs. With the drugs in his system, it didn’t take long before Peter was riding the edge. 

“Look at you, you fucking slut,” the man laughed. “You love this.”

“No!” Peter slurred. 

“Don’t lie to me! I can see how you’re about to cum. Fucking pathetic to be honest, letting some stranger jack you off after he raped your mouth, getting off on your own degradation.” 

Peter cried even harder, bawling as he processed the man’s words. It was true, he was hard and aching and desperate. His body was betraying his every wish to be far away from this place, safe in his own bed, alone, to sleep off the swirling still remaining in his head. 

The man’s grasp on Peter’s dick sped up to a furious pace. The tension in Peter’s gut coiled and spun, like the springs in an overwound clock. He was hanging on the precipice by the tips of his fingers, trying to hold back from cumming just to spite the stranger who’d abducted him. It was a fruitless endeavor. Somehow the grip on his dick tightened even more, and when the stranger added a clever flick of his wrist to his routine, the coil in his gut unleashed with furious intensity. Peter cried out to the heavens, shaking and sobbing as fireworks of pleasure burst behind his eyes. It was like he was cumming endlessly, shooting ropes of white across his own stomach and chest, moaning like a cheap whore around the gag in his mouth. Peter whited out and swayed down against the man’s chest. He was barely aware of being gently lowered to the table. 

~~~

Peter sat up on the bed in a panic, chest heaving and panting in distress.

“Woah there, baby, shh, it’s okay.” Strong arms and the scent of familiar cologne surrounded him with a feeling of safety and love. 

Peter blinked as his memories came back in a rush. Tony. The drug they’d developed and tested. The extensive setup and negotiation around their scene. The  _ scene _ . “Oh,” he said, sighing in relief as the world suddenly made sense again. He nestled deeper into his lover’s arms, feeling the soreness after being bound so harshly with hemp rope, cataloging the raw feeling in his throat and lingering hangover from multiple doses of the drug.

“You feeling okay this morning? Last night was… intense.” 

Peter looked up at Tony gratefully. “Last night was totally intense.” He looked searchingly into Tony’s warm brown eyes. “Are you feeling okay?”

Tony laughed. “Baby, this was my kink. I’m gonna make sure you’re okay first before anything else.”

“If I say no, do I get to spend the whole day lazing around in bed and getting aftercare?” Peter asked, a cheeky grin written all over his face.

Tony booped Peter gently on the nose. “My love, we’re already spending the day doing aftercare. It’s Saturday, and we have nowhere to be but here.”


End file.
